Pivot bearings are usually designed as segment rolling bearings in which it is necessary to take special precautions to ensure that the rolling bearings and a cage which guides the latter do not slide out of the pivot bearing.
DE 26 25 298 A1 presents a guide device for a cage of a segment rolling bearing. Said guide device has a spring element which, in the event of a deviation of the cage from its intended position, exerts a restoring force on the cage. This necessitates a support journal on the cage, though the arrangement of said support journal on the cage is difficult. The restoring forces which act on the support journal lead to fast wear of the cage and of the spring element.
DE 87 10 514 U1 describes a cage for a segment rolling bearing, which cage is designed as a solid cage and has at least one pin which runs parallel to rolling body pockets and which projects beyond the cage width. The pin functions as a support journal for a resilient guide clip. A high level of wear to the support journal occurs in said solution too.
DE 199 25 834 A1 describes a swashplate pivot bearing which has a cage with a support journal. The cage and the support journal are formed in one piece and are produced from a polymer material. The support journal is additionally surrounded by a metal ring. Said solution also requires a spring element which is subject to a high level of wear.
DE 10 2005 023 275 A1 presents a swashplate pivot bearing in which at least one cylindrical rolling body is in form-fitting engagement with the two bearing surfaces. In this way, it is obtained that the cage and the rolling bodies do not leave the optimum position even under the action of vibrations. The form-fitting action is obtained in that the rolling bodies and the two bearing surfaces are provided with a toothing, which however has the result that the production of the pivot bearing is very complex.
DE 34 42 391 C1 presents a tracker for a cage of a segment rolling bearing. Said tracker has a tracker mechanism which is guided by means of a guide member of a first guide and which is drive-connected to a driver of the cage. The first guide is formed by two guide grooves which are inclined in opposite directions and in particular equally with respect to the movement direction and which intersect one another. A disadvantage of said solution is that the guide device must be arranged on the outer sides of the segment rolling bearing, resulting in an increased spatial requirement.